


Odd Eyes

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki wakes up one morning with lavender colored eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Eyes

Jinki did not want to get up this morning. Nope, not at all. Fuck him for making a doctor’s appointment so early. He groaned as he rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to pee. When he stood in front of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, his heart stopped for a moment in shock. His eyes had turned lavender overnight. He gazed in amazement at their unnatural color in awe. He quickly washed his hands and rushed out of his bathroom to find his roommate who was surely still awake. Sure enough, there he was laying on the couch watching anime on his laptop.

“Jonghyun, look!” Jinki exclaimed rushing over and kneeling in front of the man, eyes opened up wide.

“Holy shit man,” Jonghyun pushed the laptop aside and grabbed his chin to get a closer look. Jinki saw his roommate’s golden eyes staring intently at his own in fascination. 

“I know right?!” Jinki sounded amazed. “This is so surprising. They’ve always played it safe with their hair except for the ten days last year where they must’ve gone a dirty blonde.”

“Well it’ll certainly make it easier to find them,” Jonghyun stated.

Jinki grinned widely, “Exactly.” 

~

It had been two and a half months since Jinki’s eyes changed color. They’ve consistently stayed that same since apart from occasionally getting a little dark brown around the center when they haven’t touched up their roots for a while. Jinki found himself scanning crowds in hopes of spotting a head of lavender hair. He’s had a few false alarms, none of them sporting caramel colored eyes, and each one leaving him dejected. What if his soulmate wasn’t even in Korea?

Then one day he was at the store picking up art supplies for Jonghyun because he was a good roommate and fully supported his roommates recent coloring book therapy sessions (that he frequently joined). He paid no notice to anyone and was squatting down focused on finding the exact brand of colored pencils Jonghyun requested. 

“Can I help you?” he heard next to him. He looked up at the voice, heard a gasp, and froze. Above him was a man with a head of lavender hair. He slowly rose and saw that the man’s eyes matched his caramel colored locks exactly. He was taller than Jinki but narrower. He was staring at him with the biggest eyes he’d ever seen and was nervously chewing his lip. All of a sudden, he burst into high pitched giggles and pink dusted his cheeks. Jinki couldn’t help but smile at his reaction. 

The man took a second to calm down before saying in a small voice, “I’m sorry, I laugh when I get nervous.”

“It’s okay,” Jinki said, “You have a cute laugh.”

“I’m Minho,” he held out his hand for the other man to shake.

“I’m Jinki, I think you’re my soulmate,” he grabbed Minho’s hand. His hands were much warmer than his own. 

“I think so too,” Minho smiled.

~

Once his manager realized what had happened, he let Minho have the rest of the day off. They went out for lunch to learn more about each other. Jinki learned that Minho was an aspiring artist still in school and was quite talkative once he got over his nervousness. Or maybe he was talking a lot because he was nervous, Jinki couldn’t tell.

After a while Jinki finally asked the question that had been on his mind, “Why did you wait so long to dye your hair a color like this? You went blond briefly but from black to lavender in one go is pretty drastic.”

Minho blushed and looked down, chewing his lip again, “Well some of my old friends always said my skin was too dark to pull of lighter colors. I really wanted to do it though so I went dirty blond. As soon as they saw it they immediately made fun of me so a few days later I dyed it back. A few months after that I realized I needed better friends and eventually I stumbled upon the group I have now. We took a trip to America to visit my friend’s family in LA. While we were there I told them about the hair thing and the next morning I was in a salon getting this done. I loved it and they were so supportive so I kept it all this time.”

“I’m glad, it looks so beautiful on you. It makes your skin glow,” Jinki smiled.

Minho blushed and Jinki knew right then, they were meant to be soulmates.


End file.
